Grateful
by Wiccacow
Summary: Armin's polyamorous partners decide to make him take a break from worrying about their enjoyment and to focus on his own. Contains sexual content.


**Warnings: Polyamorous content, pegging, swears**

He couldn't say he wasn't worried, pinned down by both hands and intense blue gaze. Beside him Eren was also pinned by wrists, but lacking the same evident worry. Perhaps it was because their childhood friend was working on him, and the hard-to-read Annie was taking over Armin. Really, he shouldn't be worried. He wasn't a stranger to being with Annie in bed. So perhaps it was all the time she'd been spending with Mikasa, seemingly plotting and gossiping, that worried him. At any rate, it certainly seemed like they were acting on some sort of plan.

The jacket of his uniform was pulled off his body, the sleeves of which then used to bind his wrists together. Another reason to be nervous. Annie seemed to notice him swallowing hard and paused in her plan, taking a moment to stroke the side of his face. "Relax," she breathed, her other hand trailing down his chest.

"I'm trying, but I guess it isn't always so easy…" He smiled a crooked smile, turning his gaze down to try and watch Annie's slender fingers tracing the line of his blouse.

"Armin," interjected Eren, grabbing his attention, "You always do so much for us, trying to ensure we're all happy. Now, rest your big brain and let other make you happy for a change!"

The words made him smile, and he gave a single nod to Eren. "I'll try." He promised, gasping a little as he felt Annie's cold fingertips slip through the buttons of the blouse.

"Sorry," she wisped, removing her fingers. She set to work at undoing all the straps for the maneuver gear instead, and by the sounds of it Mikasa was doing the same. It was almost synchronized, like they'd been practicing. Had they? He had to wonder. It certainly would explain Annie's comfort with the situation. When he first met her, he never would've suspected her to be shy in bed. Now she seemed more like he'd imagined she'd be; sure of herself and very intimidating.

Still, the light blush on her face bespoke her hidden insecurity. Other than that, it hardly showed. She sat herself on his legs and reached over to Mikasa, who rubbed Annie's hands with her scarf to warm them. Armin was thankful for that, as the next move had her slipping those digits under his shirt, crawling up his torso. He heard Eren give a sigh of content as Mikasa did the same. It felt a bit strange as she brushed his nipples, her approach to touching them a bit different than Eren's. Eren liked to pinch and squeeze. Annie was very gentle, afraid of hurting him he suspected. She caressed them instead, rubbing circles, brushing her fingertips over their centre.

All the while her eyes stayed mostly on his face, unblinking. She was probably just trying to gauge reactions, but Armin didn't feel comfortable being watched. Always felt like he was being judged.

"Um… Annie? Do you think, ah… you could… um…"

The way her head tilted and her brows furrowed with mild concern made it even harder to try and say.

"Just… um… maybe…"

"Armin doesn't like being watched." Mikasa finished for him, for which he was both embarrassed and grateful.

It became significantly easier to enjoy the touches as Annie's gaze remained on what she was doing, instead of who she was doing. She traced his lean muscles, gained through training, followed his line of symmetry down to his navel. She experimentally dipped her finger in, swirling it around gently, forgetting herself and watching Armin's face again.

He didn't really know what she was expecting. It didn't feel good, it didn't feel bad. Quickly his intellect kicked in, however; she was likely playing with his navel because she liked hers to be played with, and was reflecting her tastes onto him. He wished his hands weren't bound so he could test the theory. Beside him it sounded like Eren enjoyed it enough, making a low 'mmmm' sound like he was getting a relaxing massage.

He established eye contact with Annie and shook his head slightly. _No, it doesn't do anything for me. Sorry._

Her returning gaze seemed to say _It's alright_ before breaking off, running her palms along his hip bones. Then she started undoing his pants. The sounds of clinking buttons and zippers sent heat southward for him, thankfully giving his member some firmness before it came into play. He'd be mortified if she got that far and he was completely soft.

More waves of warmth came as she pushed his shirt up over his ribs and chest, lowering her face and touching lips to his sternum. Her kisses were so soft, like the wing beats of a butterfly just grazing his skin, occasionally landing for a moment or two. She kissed his ribs, his stomach, his hipbone, travelling gradually south. She kissed his pubis, resting right above the edge of his boxers. Her eyes flickered up to him and his heart beat doubletime for an instance, that icy blue intensity looking at him so softly, with visible traces of lust.

She didn't spoil it by keeping that gaze on him longer than a second. She learned very quickly, and really was _very_ intelligent. Armin loved that about her. Where many had seen a girl who didn't want to follow the rules, he'd seen a young woman who was a critical thinker. He'd always wanted to talk to her more. Ending up in a polyamorous relationship with her and his childhood friends was not what he'd been envisioning, but he couldn't say he wanted to file a complaint.

His breathing hitched in his throat as those soft lips kissed at the mound covered by cloth, fingers hooking under the hem of his pants, slowly, ever so slowly pulling them down. Lips became his chew toy as he was exposed to the air, at maybe half-mast. The pants were only pulled down as much as necessary, hands freeing themselves of the duty quickly in order to take a new one. Her hands were soft against his sensitive flesh, dancing along his shaft in a way that elicited a soft moan from him. The encouragement seemed to do her well, her grip becoming a little more certain. One hand gave his base a little squeeze, feeling the organ continuing to fill with blood before going back to dancing fingers. They ran over his inner thigh, behind his testicles, over them, up his shaft, tickling at his frenulum, then back down and around again. While it seemed very routine, it felt _fantastic_.

"_Annie_…" he breathed, and she looked at him questioningly. When she realized he'd been saying her name in pleasure and not because he wanted her attention, she seemed to… glow, a little bit. She kept doing what she was doing, watching his member swell and flush as her fingers continued to dance, switching it up occasionally by massaging little circles into the soft skin. Eren was significantly more vocal beside them, already to the point of shivering, but Eren had always been more sensitive. Still, the sounds helped arouse Armin further, filling the final difference between half and full mast.

A gasp escaped his throat as he felt a warmness engulf his head, closed eyes having prevented him from receiving adequate warning. Oh how he wished his arms were not tied over his head, so that he might grab a pillow and push his face into it. Instead he was forced to moan into the air, to bite his lip to muffle the sounds poorly. Her tongue was warm and beautiful against the sensitive flesh of his head, irresistibly arousing as it traced his penis, flickering at his base. Everything was warm and wet, and wonderful.

"Look at you, Armin! I've never seen you enjoy yourself so much. Wish I could reach over and stick my fingers in your mouth." Eren teased. Armin knew the part about enjoying himself was for Annie's benefit, even if it weren't wholly true. The part about the fingers was definitely for Armin's ears. Eren loved teasing Armin, too much sometimes. It was his milder form of dirty talk, he supposed.

Taking cues from the words, one of Annie's hands traveled up Armin's body, coming to rest at his mouth. He gratefully took two fingers in, sucking on them greedily, moaning around them as the beautiful blonde took as much of him into her mouth as she could, swiping her tongue on his underside all the while. Had she been talking to Eren too, to learn how to best please Armin with her mouth? Were they _all_ in on this?

Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised.

Next the women abandoned their bodies completely, leaving them both to whine with want. It was evidentially for the best. Their deft fingers began to undo the straps, shrug off their jackets, pop off buttons and pull off hoodies. They did so alternating between speeds, some parts merely being the quick disposal of clothing, other parts being an alluring strip tease. A glance told him Mikasa was wearing red lingerie, but it was Annie who had the majority of his attention. It was all black all lacey. A tiny blue ribbon on her bra seemed very suited to be there, and the sight of her barely-there underwear had him swallowing hard.

She climbed over him, his eyes mesmerized by the way the garments squeezed at her flesh, accentuated her curves. She gave him a close-up view of the bra, hovering her breasts about his face. Then she folded her legs, pulling back, but making sure to give him one, deep, sensual kiss before setting to work. She hooked a thumb at the base of her panties, pulling them aside to reveal her moist lips. She angled her hips forward, one hand on his member, lining plug with socket before lowering herself slowly, ever so slowly, onto him. She felt so snug and warm and wet around him, nerves on fire with pleasure while the ring of muscle squeezed his shaft, testing his size.

Eren was absolutely groaning as Mikasa sank over him, but Armin couldn't help but find it a little uncomfortable, while still pleasing. His foreskin throbbed a bit in protest, as he quietly asked Annie not to move yet. She didn't respond, which made him afraid she hadn't heard him, but she didn't move, which told him she had. Armin kept his eyes closed, listening to Eren's sounds underscored by Mikasa's breathing, trying to focus on his own feeling.

As soon as the discomfort passed he opened his eyes and nodded to Annie, who moved fast but only in small increments. She moved up and down only on the last inch of him, which he hadn't expected to work so well. It wasn't overwhelming; it was perfect for warming him up just nicely. She increased inch by inch, until eventually she was bouncing fully in his lap.

The way her breasts bounced was very nice to watch, but more interesting to him was the way her face changed. Even during moments of severe arousal her expression hardly changed from her stoicism, but at those moments of severe arousal there were detectible changes, and he delighted in finding him. The downward turn of the brow, the twitch of the corner of her mouth, the parting of her lips for deep breaths. So focused he was on watching these subtle moves that he nearly wholly forgot his own enjoyment. Beside him Eren had planted his feet flat, thrusting hard and fast into Mikasa. He was obviously close enough that he could no longer abide by passivity.

But even as he could feel Annie's walls tightening around him, both movement and soft moan warning of impending climax, his levels didn't really go anywhere. Still, he obliged her with the thrusting of his hips, trying to bring her to climax as her hand snaked between her legs, rubbing at the sensitive nub he had rubbed for her enough times. The sudden vicegrip of her walls and the cry she gave were enough to increase his arousal by at least a couple notches, and a smile spread stupidly across his face as he basked in her enjoyment.

"You didn't come…" She breathed as she rode out her orgasm, still grinding her hips into his.

The smile faded from his face and was replaced with a blush. "Um, I don't really… usually… with that kind of stimulation…"

"Armin can't even if he's in me," Eren laughed. When did he and Mikasa finish? And why did he have to embarrass him right now? As if he already didn't feel inadequate.

But it seemed the devious three had planned for this. Annie dismounted and disappeared from Armin's view, Mikasa helping to move Eren closer before manhandling Armin, turning him over. "Your knees," she instructed with a smile in her voice, and she maneuvered the two so that Armin was overtop of Eren.

"Hi Armin. How are you feeling?"

"Confused, to be honest."

"It'll all make sense in a moment."

And so it did. As he heard Annie shuffle behind him he felt something wet and cool touch his entrance, followed by pressure. What he guessed to be a strap-on slid inside of him, rolling up against that inner sensitive spot. He gasped and curled against Eren, Annie's hand on his hips holding him steady. The toy wasn't as warm or flexible as the real thing, but it filled him up in a way that warmed his loins quickly. He could just barely hear Mikasa whispering quiet instructions to Annie. She'd had practice on Eren before.

A cry overtook him as something unexpected happened; the thing _vibrated_. It wasn't an intense vibration, probably minimum setting, but it was right up against his prostate. His legs began shaking instantly, gasping and panting into Eren's chest, the other's scent adding to his arousal. "See; I told you he'd like it," Eren said to the others, and Armin almost cursed him then and there. But he was too busy moaning as the head of the toy rolled against that sweet spot, sending delicious vibrations coursing through him. He felt fingers brush between the toy and his shaft, all of the pleasant sensations making his eyes water.

Eren made a quick noise for his attention before locking lips with him, snaking his tongue in and tracing Armin's teeth. Armin moaned loudly into his mouth, face flushed red, hips shaking as he tried in vain to raise them higher, to move them back against the wonderful vibrations. Annie took note and began to push in more, before dragging it slowly out, then back in again. She kept up the touching below his penis as she thrusted, pushing, rubbing, stroking like it was her own genitalia. Through this and the toy his prostate felt assaulted on both sides and he couldn't help but let out a strangulated cry that nearly resembled a sob. He could hear both Eren and Mikasa making amused noises, making his face flush scarlet with embarrassment, but need prevented him from toning the noises down.

"F-faster! Please!" He panted out, shuddering as Eren's teeth found his throat, pinching at the racing jugular, at the protruding clavicle. Annie obeyed, picking up the pace, ramming into him with the vibrating pseudo penis.

The bedroom was one of the few times swears would occasionally drop from his throat. Currently, they were dropping far more often than occasionally.

"F-fuuuack! Aaah! Uumn! Sh-shit! Ooooh, more, pleas-s-s-se!"

He could see some life coming back to Eren's erection below him, despite him being utterly spent. Eren looked like he wanted to continue to kiss Armin but also wanted to listen to his vocalizations. They only got louder and more intense as Annie's cool hand kept rubbing that spot, another hand – Mikasa's, he figured – gripping his shaft and beginning to stroke him. Now he really _was_ sobbing with moans, tears streaking down his face from the overwhelming pleasure that just kept building. The sound of the strokes became wet as precum flowed out of him.

"Annie! Ha-harder! Please, fu-uuck, harder! Aah! Haah! AAAHN!" He felt the vibration setting crank higher, heard his voice practically scream, his vision streaking white. His entire body spasmed violently, warm fluid shooting out of him onto Eren.

That was the last thing he remembered before waking up covered in a soft blanket, his head resting on Annie's stomach, Mikasa and Eren curled against him on either side. He extrapolated he hadn't been out long; his face was still wet with tears.

Eren was staring at him, a wild grin on his face. As soon as Armin saw it he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his own. "Shut uuuuup" he groaned pre-emptively, face as red as a beet once more.

"What? I'm just happy you enjoyed yourself so much! I haven't heard you make noises like that in a _long_ time."

Before Armin could repeat the earlier sentiment there came a gentle shushing from the two women. He felt a hand sneak under the blanket, petting his hair. Annie's. "Play time's over. Armin needs to rest." Mikasa cooed.

He really did need it, though he wasn't sure he'd be able to get it for a while. His entire body tingled like mad, feeling raw and sensitive. His eyes and throat ached and throbbed, as did his more sensitive parts. It felt uncomfortable and wonderful at the same time, and he didn't _want_ to sleep right away. Just wanted to enjoy the aftermath.

But with the warmth of the four of them together, and the softness of the blanket, and the numbing properties of having his hair stroked, he didn't stand a chance.

**A/N: OT4.**


End file.
